mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Discussão:A Amizade é Mágica mídia de animação/@comment-26327520-20161230113249/@comment-25862617-20161231051208
Antes de começar, já vou dar 2/10 para sua coletânea porque você só escolhe imagens ruins. Brinks. =B 1 - Como eu queria a Celestia como vilã de temporada, ou da série, assim dariam outro papel útil para ela, porque desde o final da 3ª temporada, ela não faz nada de relevante. 2 - Nah, só um gif de uma música que, na minha opinião, é muito overrated. 3 - Belo gif, representando um dos momentos mais legais da série. 4, 5, 6 - Não curti essas imagens da NM. 7 - Não estou curtindo OC's mais como antes, então não gostei. 8 - LOL? 9 - Personagem overrated, mas gostei da arte. 10 - Gostei dos traços para desenhar desse racoon-kun. 12 - A temática é legal, mas não gostei dos traços. 11, 13 - Não gostei dos traços. 14 - Eu vi a roupa de baixo dela. Eu poderia remover a imagem, mas como não tem nudez, vou deixar. uotapo safadenho. 15 - A maldita banana tinha que avacalhar a imagem. uotapo me decepcionou nessa galeria. =/ 16, 17, 18, 19 - Mesmo comentário da 7. 20 - Os traços são incríveis, mas a imagem em si é tosca. 21, 22 - Onde é o botão do like? 23 - Link inexistente. 24 - Demorei alguns segundos para achar o Thorax. 25 - Deslike, porque a personagem que faz referência ao De Volta para o Futuro dentro da série, não foi desenhada nessa imagem. Mas eu entendi seu contexto. 26 - Legal a imagem, pena que o episódio não é tão bom assim. 27 - Mesmo comentário da 26, mas adicionando que a música dessa cena é excelente. 28 - No comments. 29 - Um livro que nunca ganhará adaptação cinematográfica. Se bem que até Crepúsculo e 50 Tons de Cinza ganharam, então qualquer coisa pode ganhar. =B 30 - LOL 31 - Mesmo comentário da 28. 32 - LOL again. 33 - Acho que o artista tentou ser fofo nessa imagem. Não conseguiu. =D 34 - Odeio esse tipo de imagem. =/ 35 - Fluttershy? 36, 37 - A cara da Twi ficou estranha em ambas, estragou a possível fofura das imagens. 38 - A Twi está parecendo uma psicopata. 39 - Essa deve ser uma sequência da 37, ficou legal porque a Twi escondeu o rosto. 40 - Não pode ser real. 41 - Arlequina é uma ova, esse sim é o tipo de fantasia para o Halloween. Ficou bizarro e horrível, diga-se de passagem. 42, 43 - Nope. 44 - Não existe Natal em Equestria. >>>Sou muito chato. xD<<< 45, 46 - Nope 2 e 3 47, 48 - Kage bunshin? Nope 4 49 - Belos traços, mas...Nope 5. 50 - Preciso dizer quem estragou a imagem? Isso mesmo, todo mundo, porque não gostei dos traços. xD 51, 53 - Finalmente mais imagens que ficaram legais. 52 - '-' 54 - Abri a imagem numa aba, quando vi o nome, fechei a aba sem vê-la. Nunca vou saber se, mesmo com a personagem, a imagem legal. 55 - Tracer? Se for, vou dar rage. Mas acho que não, pelo título e pelos detalhes da imagem. Sem descanso, vamos continuar. 56 - Dogshy? 57 - cute. =3 58 - Essa imagem é melhor que todas as 57 anteriores juntas (54, na verdade, porque uma está duplicada, outra eu não vi e outra está sem link). E provavelmente será a melhor da galeria. Actually, gostei mais da imagem do que o próprio episódio. xDxD. Já salvei. =D 59 - Toda imagem que tem o Harry, automaticamente se torna legal. =D (Eu não devia dizer algo assim). 60 - Gosto bastante dessa versão da Dashie e essa expressão deixou a imagem muito dahora. =D (Estranho é a Dashie nas suas galerias =B) 61 - Olha que fofura dessa imagem de uma personagem que deixei de odiar tão recentemente. =3 62 - Passei alguns segundos tentando saber que personagem é essa, depois de 30 seg. cheguei na conclusão que é uma OC. Mesmo comentário da 7. 63 - Sdds dessas 3. =,( (Depois de Legends of Everfree, eu passei a valorizar muito mais Rainbow Rocks. Até parece que eu já não gostava bastante delas desde sempre.) 64 - Lembra um pouco Fall of the Crystal Empire. Ficou legal. 65, 66, 67 - Imagens legais de episódios legais (Se bem que P.P.O.V. é tão mais ou menos) 68 - Mesmo comentário da 28. 69 - Um "to be continued" cairiam bem nessa imagem. xD 70 - #euridafluttershy 71 - Chrysalis said: Me ame! 72 - '-' 73 - Tu gosta de imagens das princesas, hein? Principalmente da Luna. 74 - Hasbro please. *-* Tá aí algo legal de se ver no canon. 75 - ? 76 - Hmm...Nah. 77 - Coloca muita ênfase na palavra "monstro". 78 - Gostei dos traços. Na verdade, sinto falta da Nightmare Moon. Se bem que a Hasbro direto faz alguma menção à ela. 79 - This Day has been just magnificent. 80, 81 - Gostei do estilo, porém achei fail a Flitter e a Cloudchase na 81, mas dou um desconto. 82, 83 - Mesmo comentário da 7. 84 - Tá aí uma personagem que ainda não consegui voltar a gostar. Também não gostei do estilo da arte. Natal também não existe de Equestria. Crescent é um poço nojento de chatura. 85 - Já disse que o Natal não existe em Equestria? xD 86 - Não tive a mesma escapatória, igual na imagem 54. 87 - Foco na Flurry Heart, que parece um stallion. 88 - Natal não existe em...CHEGA! 89 - Guerra cancelada. xD 90 - Essa imagem ficou legal, mas como o Felyppe coloca muitas imagens da Luna, dou deslike. =B 91 - Essa Luna está com cara que foi para o lado verde da força. xD 92 - Deixa eu comentar a mesma coisa de novo? =B 93 - Não vejo nada de shipping nessa imagem, vejo duas amigas num show que se chama, advinha? A Amizade é Mágica. Mas como essa regra não se aplica a fandom e não sei se a intenção do autor era que a imagem fosse do shipping, posso dizer apenas que a imagem é deveras fofa e engraçada. =3 94 - Sempre fico confuso nessas imagens de canon x OC (suponhando que os do meio sejam OC's) 95 - Parece eu dormindo. 96 - Que música Luna está escutando? Eu acho que é M-A-L-A-N-D-R-A-M-E-N-T-E. 97 - Já enjoei de imagens das princesas. Não tem imagens do...sei lá...Asno Azedo Simplório? 98 - Trixie com a crina da Shimmer? 99 - O "CHEGA!" precisa ir para outra pessoa. '-' 100 - Se o artista queria dar um corpo masculino para a Ember, ele conseguiu. xD 101 - Mesmo comentário da 7? 102 - The Trap? Realmente não dá para saber se é uma mare ou stallion. xD 103 - Cair numa trap é eu ver imagens da Shimmer sem querer. '-' 104 - Chega! =,( 105, 106 - Mãe Chrysallis. 107 - Nekoshy. 108, 109, 110 - Mesmo comentário da 7. PS: Esse 110 é bizarro. '-' 111 - Cópia. 111.2, 111.3 - Mesmo comentário da 7. Mantenho a minha nota 2/10 do início. =B Brincadeira, vou aumentar para 2,5/10. =B=B A melhor imagem disparada é a 58. A 74 também é muito boa, porque eu vi possibilidades que a Hasbro podia estar fazendo algo legal no canon. Até parece que fiquei bravo com essa galeria, mas na verdade, eu me diverti bastante vendo as imagens e comentando cada uma. =D Feliz ano novo também Felllyppee.